


Twice The Surprise

by aburnishedthrone



Series: domestic mazlek fics [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Rami goes through the early stages of pregnancy. He and Joe get a surprise when they go to the doctor for Rami's 12 week checkup.





	Twice The Surprise

Rami starts getting morning sickness around 7 weeks.

It hits him when he wakes up one morning. He barely makes it to the bathroom in time. He hears Joe getting out of bed to follow him.

Joe bends down behind him to rub his back. “You okay?”

“No,” Rami says. He feels awful. 

He stays there in the bathroom feeling miserable. Joe disappears for a few minutes and then reappears. He helps Rami up and gently brings him back to bed. There’s a cup of herbal tea and plate of toast on the table near their bed.

It’s so sweet that he almost starts crying. 

Joe looks at him with panic. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It must be my hormones.”

Joe makes sure Rami is comfortable on the bed and puts a blanket over his legs. Then he hands him the tea. He sits on the bed beside him and looks at him with worry. Rami sips on the tea and nibbles at the toast.

“All the pregnancy books say you need to eat something. It’ll help with morning sickness.”

Joe’s already taken it upon himself to buy only healthy foods. Their fridge is stocked with fruits and veggies. Rami doesn’t think he’ll be eating any of it too soon. He doesn’t think his stomach can handle it.

“I hope this is the worst part of it,” Rami says. He still feels nauseous.

“But it’ll be worth it?” Joe asks hesitantly. 

Rami smiles and puts a hand on his stomach. He’s not showing yet, but it should happen soon. “Yeah. It will be worth it.”

~~~~~

Rami starts showing around 8 weeks.

His bump is larger than he expected. But it’s not enough to give him away. To anyone else it’d look like he just gained some weight.

But it’s the first obvious sign that he’s pregnant. Aside from the morning sickness. And his increasing hunger. And the way he’s tired all the time.

It’s exciting. He stands in front of the bedroom mirror staring at his bump. He’s going to have to start wearing loose shirts to hide it.

“I’m having a baby,” he says, placing his hands over his bump. 

He can’t stop smiling.

Joe can’t either. He’s been excited ever since Rami told him he was pregnant. He finds a “How Big Is Our Baby?” chart online that compares the baby’s size to fruit and vegetables. He prints out a copy and puts it on the fridge. He also keeps a copy bookmarked on his phone and another folded up in his wallet.

He starts calling the baby “my little sweet pea” or “my little blueberry” to go along with each week.

“You have a tiny little raspberry inside you,” he says on week 8.

“Don’t call our baby a raspberry,” Rami says. 

“That’s how big he or she is right now,” Joe insists. He strokes Rami’s stomach with a fond smile. He hasn’t been able to keep his hands off Rami.

He keeps taking picture of Rami’s bump. One new picture for each week. It’s kind of adorable how excited he is.

Joe hasn’t posted any of the pictures online. They haven’t told anyone yet. They’re waiting for Rami’s next doctor’s appointment. It’s scheduled on week 12.

He can’t wait to start telling people. He’s almost finished shooting the last season of Mr. Robot. Just a few more weeks to go. Which is nice because he won’t have to worry about having to hide his bump under his costume.

It’ll also be nice because he’s been tired all the time. He even fell asleep on set the other day which was embarrassing. It doesn’t help that this season involves a lot of running around which makes him more tired than normal. His doctor has said that the running would be fine so he’s not worried. But he hasn’t told Joe about what filming has entailed this season. He doesn’t want him to panic.

Joe would never make him stop working. But he’s obviously relieved that Rami’s filming schedule is almost over. And that Rami won’t be filming anything else during the end of his pregnancy.

Rami enjoys working but he’s also a little glad he has a clear schedule. He wants to spend as much time as he can enjoying his pregnancy.

Even though he knows they’re going to have to figure out what to tell reporters. Someone’s going to notice when he really starts showing.

~~~~~

Rami already feels huge by week 9. He’s showing more than he thought he would. It worries him a little. When he researches online it doesn’t look like he should be showing so much yet. 

“It’s because you’re tiny,” Joe says.

“We’re the same height,” Rami protests.

“But you’re so much smaller than me,” Joe says. 

Rami pouts. Joe wraps his arms around him and places his hands on Rami’s stomach. “Don’t worry. It’s cute. You look good like this.”

Rami still feels gross. Joe makes him sit on the couch and relax. He comes into the room with a plate of grapes. “Eat some grapes. Our little grape needs some food to grow strong.”

Rami laughs. “Did you buy grapes knowing that our baby is the size of a grape right now?”

“Yup.”

It makes him feel better. He eats the grapes as Joe sits on the couch behind him and starts giving him a shoulder massage. 

“You’re amazing,” Rami says. He moans when Joe hits a sore spot.

“I’ll draw you a bubble bath after this if you want,” he says.

Rami’s hormones start acting up again and he wants to cry. Joe’s always been good at taking care of him. But this is above and beyond.

“I love you,” Rami says. And then he adds, “And yes I want that bath.”

Joe laughs and kisses his shoulder. “Love you too, babe.”

~~~~~

The cravings start at week 10.

Rami wakes up at 2 A.M. with a craving for cheeseburgers. He shakes Joe awake.

Joe wakes up immediately. He looks down at Rami’s stomach in panic. “What’s wrong?”

“I want a cheeseburger,” Rami says.

Joe stares at him. Then he looks at the clock. Then he stares at Rami again. “It’s 2 A.M.”

“I’m hungry.”

“Rami, babe, are you sure you can’t wait?”

Rami strokes his bump and glares at him. “Joe, I want a cheeseburger. I’m carrying your baby. Go get me a cheeseburger.”

Joe sighs and gets out of bed. Rami buries himself under the covers and watches Joe get dressed. He dozes off while Joe’s gone. But he wakes up again when he hears Joe come back home.

He puts on a large comfy sweater and goes downstairs. There’s no takeout bag. But Joe has some grocery bags.

“Nothing was open but the all night supermarket,” Joe says. He sounds tired.

Rami yawns and sits on a stool in the kitchen. He sleepily watches Joe start making the hamburgers. His stomach growls when they start cooking in the pan. He gets up off the stool to watch when Joe puts the cheese over the meat.

Joe makes him three cheeseburgers. He keeps one for himself. They sit at the kitchen table eating their cheeseburgers at 3 A.M.

“You’re the best husband,” Rami says. He feels a tiny bit bad that he made Joe go out so late. But not too bad. He is carrying his child after all. He deserves food whenever he has cravings.

“Least I could do for my pregnant husband,” he says with a smile.

Rami kisses him. He feels so much love for Joe right now.

~~~~~

On week 11 Joe starts working on one of the empty rooms in the house. The one that will be the nursery. Joe’s painted the walls a nice green. He wants to make it forest themed. 

“Green to match our little lime,” he says, speaking into Rami’s stomach.

“Our baby will not look like a lime,” Rami says.

While Joe paints the walls, Rami goes online and orders some decorations for the nursery. He keeps it in theme with Joe’s forest idea. He buys some stuffed animals and some paintings and books.

Buying everything makes it all seem a little more real.

“You’re going to be so loved,” he says looking down at his bump. It’s big enough now that he has to hide it with sweaters. 

But he only has to hide it when he and Joe go out. He’s finished filming Mr. Robot so he doesn’t have to worry about covering up on set.

He still looks bigger than he thinks he should. He tries not to worry though. They have a doctor’s appointment next week. He feels in his gut that his baby is healthy.

“A healthy little lime,” he says, smiling to himself. Joe will be happy to know Rami’s come around to his nicknames.

~~~~~

Rami waits nervously in the doctor’s office as she performs her ultrasound test. Joe hovers nearby. He’s just as nervous as Rami. He might even be a little more nervous.

“It’s always the ones who aren’t pregnant who are the most worried,” his doctor says.

She clicks on the sonogram machine. Joe comes over and grabs Rami’s hand.

“I can’t wait to see our little plum,” he says.

“He’s one of those who likes the fruit analogies, huh?” their doctor says.

Rami rolls his eyes. “He won’t stop using them.”

She laughs and gets everything ready to show them the sonogram. There’s nothing on the screen for a bit. And then suddenly something is there. 

“That’s our baby,” Rami says. He feels tears starting in his eyes. When he looks at Joe he also looks like he’s ready to start crying.

Rami can’t believe he’s looking at an image of his baby.

“Is the baby healthy?” Joe asks the doctor. “Do you know the gender?”

“I can’t tell the gender yet from the baby’s position but…. hmmm… this is interesting.”

She’s staring intently at the sonogram. Rami feels a sudden fear that something’s wrong when she doesn’t reply.

“What’s wrong?” he asks. 

“Nothing,” she says, “but looks like there’s another little one hiding behind the first.”

“What?” Rami asks, confused.

The doctor smiles. “Congratulations. You’re having twins.”

“Oh my god,” Joe says. He looks like he doesn’t know whether to start laughing or crying. “Oh my god, Rami, we’re having two babies. You have two little plums inside you right now.”

Rami doesn’t even have the energy to tell him not to refer to their baby as a fruit. Babies, he realizes. Not baby. Babies. 

He thinks of Sami and realizes that he should have known twins were a possibility. Of course they’re having twins. It just seems fitting.

“This is the best news ever,” Joe says. He kisses Rami in between laughs. “I can’t believe it. Two babies. Twins!”

When they get home, Rami and Joe have a group call with Rami’s family. When he tells them all that he’s pregnant with twins Sami won’t stop laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fruit chart Joe talks about: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/aa/54/cc/aa54cc4a8365165e2d5011987d9d535d.jpg


End file.
